Passé
by MoonyFull
Summary: Cette histoire retrace différents passages de différentes vies des similis :D plusieurs pairing ils seront dit au début de l'histoire, si vous n'aimez pas, tant pis passer à un autre chapitre :p - Chap 1 : Xig/xal-
1. une machine très bavarde

**Hello :D **

**je voulais tester une nouvelle façon d'écrire :D du coup j'ai penser écrire une fiction sous différents Os. Le tout premier chapitre expliquera le tout. À vous de comprendre ce que je veux dire. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez :D**

**Ps les couples sont mélanger y'aura de tout ^^ ou presque héhé. **

**Bisouilles à Plume de Zèbre et à Volazurys pour ses conseils. **

**...**

Ce matin Kingdom Hearts brillait étrangement. Xemnas pensa en premier lieu au fait que son travail avait enfin pris effet... Mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Il sortit de sa chambre pour trouver un membre de son organisation afin de leur demander leur avis. Et qui mieux placé que son fidèle Simili pour l'aider ? Il chercha le devin lunaire espèrant le trouver. Mais il était nulle part.

Xemnas alla donc dans la salle grise ou il donne les missions et y trouva deux simili plantés au beau milieu de la pièce.

- je t'ai déjà dit qu'en mission il fallait ouvrir un peu plus les yeux numéro onze ! grinça Vexen

- et moi j'en ai rien à faire, je suis là pour taper et pour finir ma mission pas pour flâner...

Marluxia avait l'air pas vraiment content là.

- je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive à vous deux ?! Toujours en train de vous engueuler ! Brailla le chef

- Il arrive que Marluxia ne fait pas gaffe en mission, il tape mais il ne fait pas gaffe aux ennuis autour de lui ! On a faillit y laisser la vie ! Et le pire c'est que c'est toujours Bibi qui se tape le sale boulot ! Hurla Vexen

- tss...j'en ai marre ! Xemnas, pour l'amour de kingdom hearts, change moi de groupe ! Minauda Marluxia

- Non ! Vous resterez ensemble et vu que vous vous entendez à merveille, vous allez faire le repas de se soir ensemble ! Allez-vous-en de ma vue ! Ordonna Xemnas

Les deux similis se toisèrent du regard avant de sortir de la salle et se dirigèrent aux cuisines.

Xemnas chercha Saix, son calme et sa nonchalence calmait Xemnas et de plus, le berserk avait une jolie voix. Car oui, lorsque Saix regardait la lune, il fredonnait de douces paroles d'une voix douce et calme qui apaisait le pauvre Simili en chef qu'il était. Il essaya la chambre de Saix personne. Il essaya toutes les chambres sans exeption. Mais il se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis des années, Saix n'était tout simplement pas dans la citadelle. Il alla demander aux fondateurs et pensa commencer par Xigbar qui était d'un naturel très curieux. Il le trouva sur le canapé de la salle grise en revenant en arrière.

- Xigbar ! j'ai besoin de ton aide...mais tu manges quoi là ? Demanda Xemnas

- Hein ? Oh rien juste des biscuits Japonais que Demyx m'a ramener. Je peux vous aider en quoi sup" ? Questionna le borgne la bouche pleine.

- Tu as vu Saix ? Je le cherche partout ! Gémit Xemnas

- Me semble qu'il a été au manoir Oblivion...

- mais ... il a été foutre quoi là bas ! Grogna le chef

- Test y m'a dit... marmonna Xigbar

- Pour l'amour du ciel, fait des phrases et des mots complets non d'un chien ! Se plaignit Xemnas

- Ok

Xemnas tourna les talons désespéré et ouvrit un couloir de ténèbres afin de rejoindre le Devin lunaire. Il tourna partout dans le manoir et se glissa dans la salle des machines qu'ils avaient récemment découvert. Saix se tenait devant le grand écran assis sur une chaise, la tête supportée par sa main les yeux rivé sur une image.

- Saix ? Je te cherche partout. Dit alors Xemnas avec douceur

- Désolé, j'étais partit tester cette fichue machine...marmonna Saix

- ET ?

- Il se trouve que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il contient la plupart des vieilles histoires de nos similis...Marmonna Saix avec maladresse

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, la meilleure façon de vous expliquer c'est de vous montrer...

Le devin lunaire appuya sur le bouton de la première ligne. Une image arriva, un film préscisemment. Xemnas pris un siège et regarda. Il vit alors la vie de ses deux premiers fondateurs...

...

**L'air que chante Saix est Hijo de la luna de Mecano :) **

**Chapitre à suivre : Frères incestes.**

**Vous êtes avertis si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de relation, patientez sur le prochain chapitre :D**


	2. Cinématique 1 : Frères incestes

**Yop :D**

**voici le second chapitre sous forme d'os :D **

**Pairing : Xigbar/Xaldin (énorme sous-entendu Xallux) **

**Raiting : M...bah oui y'a un lemon**

**Si ce couple vous conviens pas, vous pouvez attendre le prochain :D **

**Ps : /!\ leurs métiers n'ont rien à voir avec la réalité en plus c'est assez guimauve.../!\**

**vous serez prevenus**

**Merciiiii *-* **

**...**

**Cinématique 1 : Frères incestes...**

La vidéo s'éclaircit donc un instant offrant aux deux similis l'image d'un homme brun...

Braig était un Militaire âgé de trente sept ans et était partit il y a sept ans. Son petit frère Dilan, âgé maintenant de vingt-huit ans ( on va dire hein faite pas gaffe aux rides :D) attendait donc sa venue avec impatience. Il était encore à l'université espérant décrocher son diplome de météorologue. Il travaillait dur.

C'était ce matin là, ou Braig revenait, Dilan était particulièrement heureux. Ils ont toujours été inséparables depuis la naissance de Dilan. Une fois arrivé aux porte de son université, Dilan alla rejoindre son groupe d'amis, composé d'un blond moustachu aux yeux bleu, d'un autre blond aux yeux verts et d'un...roux caramel aux yeux bleu. Près du blond au yeux verts, se tenait accroché comme un singe un petit bonhomme aux cheveux gris/bleu qui hurlait capricieusement. Le grand homme regarda Dilan et le salua.

- hey ! Tu as l'air en forme dit moi ! Ria le grand blond

- Salut Even ! Salut Ienzo ! Ouep mon frère reviens aujourd'hui ! S'exita Dilan

- on dirai que tu es tout exité ! Minauda l'autre blond

- ouep ! Braig est pas revenu depuis sept ans, il a du changer. Pensa haut Dilan

- brother complex...marmonna le caramel géant

- Aeleus ! je fais pas un brother complex...juste qu'on a toujours été inséparable et que le voir partir au front m'a effayé. De plus je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un... se vanta Dilan

- Ah et qui ? Demanda le blond à moustache

- heu...héhéhé...pas besoin de savoir Lulu...lança alors dilan très gêné.

- Humm...bon les gars je vous laisse j'ai cours à ce soir ! Hurla en courant le-dit Lulu

- tu lui dira quant Dilan ? Se moqua Aeleus

- Je...je sais pas...bon j'y vais aussi à plus !

Et sur ces mots, Dilan partit en courant vers sa classe laissant Even,Ienzo et Aeleus seuls.

Les heures de cours passèrent et Dilan était de plus en plus stressé à l'idée de revoir Braig, il se demandait si sont frère allait encore être gentil et le taquiner comme avant. La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et sans se faire prier, Dilan se sauva en courant heurtant Lulu...

- pardon ! Je t'ai pas blessé Ludor ? Demanda Dilan

- nan ça va t'inquiète pas, va rejoindre ton frère ! Se moqua gentiement Ludor

Dilan passa quelques minutes à regarder les yeux de Ludor restant planter en plein milieu du chemin.

- hey ! Tu vas être en retard chez toi ! Ricana Ludor en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil.

Le blond tourna les talons et alla dans le chemin inverse laissant Dilan pensif. Il se ressaisit et couru jusque chez lui. Il passa les ruelles, le parc ou un petit punk jouait de la guitare en chantant, il passa devant une épicerie ou il salua une vieille femme avec un grand sourire et fini sa course devant chez lui. Il courra en montant les marches de chez lui quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte brusquement.

- Braig ?

- Oui ? Je suis dans la cuisine ! Hurla Braig

Dilan s'approcha dans l'ambrassure de la porte pour y appercevoir son frère aux fournaux. Il regarda son frère longuement. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, glissant contre ses reins, attaché dans une tresse haute. De longues mèches grises lèchaient sa chevelure noire. Puis il se retourna le sourire aux lèvres. Se fût un choc pour Dilan. Son visage portait un cache oeil couvrant ainsi son oeil orangé de droite et une longue et profonde cicatrice barrait sa joue gauche. Mais son sourire ne partait jamais. Dilan s'approcha doucement et fit une étreinte douce à son frère.

- tu m'a manquer frangin ...murmura Dilan

- toi aussi...tu aurai pas un peu grossi ? Se moqua Braig

- Hey ! Et non j'ai pas grossis, juste grandit. Mais que t'es t'il arrivé au visage ? Demanda le plus jeune

- arf...une bataille qui a mal tournée...je me suis fais avoir par le joli minoi d'un soldat ! Ria Braig

- tu drague en guerre ?! Gronda Dilan outré

- Bah...quand tu as certaines envies, tu prends ce que tu as sous la main frangin !

- Ouai mais un ennemi ? C'est abusé ! S'exclama Dilan

- Sois pas jaloux ! Et toi côté coeur ? Demanda Braig

- Bha...en fait...je suis amoureux mais j'arrive pas à lui dire. Hésita Dilan

- Embrasse la ! Ça ira plus vite.

- Heu...tu veux dire embrasse "le" Braig...

- ...tu es gay ? Marmona Braig

- ouai... ça te choque ?

- Nan pas tant que ça...maman n'aura jamais de petits enfants...dit alors Braig monotonement

- comment ça ?

- Je suis gay aussi...

- ...ah ? Mais ...le soldat ? Demanda Dilan

- ha...tu croyais que je parlais d'une femme en guerre ? Nan ! c'est un mec hahaha ! Ria fort Braig

- bon on bouffe j'ai la dalle !

Les deux frères s'installèrent sur le sofa et mangèrent en paix, mais Dilan voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses sourires ne restaient pas, et cet air triste ne partait pas non plus...comme si Braig cachait quelque chose...

- Braig...et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Dilan avec douceur

- je...j'ai peur de te le dire...

- pourquoi ? Ça changerai quoi ? Je suis ton frère, je te pardonnerai tout. Assura Dilan

- je...je suis venu ici...pour te dire adieu Dilan...

- Qu..quoi ? Mais...

- L'armée est éffondrée...il ne reste plus que moi et dix autres soldats... je vais...on va...se sacrifier pour protéger notre ville. Marmonna tristement Braig

- Mais y'a forcement une autre solution ! Pas la mort ! Comment tu peux être sûr que ça marchera ? Hurla Dilan

- je sais que ça t'effraie, mais ça marchera, on y a bosser dessus pendant trois mois... écoute...ce sont nos dernières heures ensemble, ne les gâchons pas. Murmura Braig

- Mais...

Sa phrase mourut dans un sanglot, Dilan venait de sauter sur Braig laissant glisser leurs assiètes au sol. Dilan pleurait contre le corps de son frère. Pendant que Braig caressait ses dreads, Dilan embrassa Braig dans le cou.

- Dilan...tu fais quoi ? Ria doucement Braig. Ça chatouille bon sang

- tu sent bon ... je veux pas que t'y aille...

- je le sais mais je peux pas faire mieux... si on fait rien c'est notre ville entière qui court un grave danger. Les enfants, les femmes, les hommes et les vieillards innocents. Si on fait rien, ils vont tous mourir... Dilan, je serais bref, c'est une déscision difficile pour nous tous mais je suis catégorique. Pas de retour en arrière. Alors reste dans mes bras si tu le veux. Marmona Braig

- oui...tu sais, au bahut, on se fou de ma gueule, à cause de ce type dont je suis amoureux. Ludor me taquine sans cesse. Mais je sais pas comment l'aborder.

- Saute lui dessus et embrasse le dans le cou ! Se moqua braig

- Dilan regarda son frère rire aux éclats. Puis son visage devint incroyablement triste.

- mais je pense que j'en aime deux...ajouta Dilan

- hein ?

- Je pense que pour Ludor c'est naturel...mais pas pour l'autre. Dit alors Dilan avec tendresse

- comment ça ? Explique je peux surement t'aider...

- mes amis disent...que je fais un brother complex...marmona Dilan avec embarra

- Un...brother complex ? C'est...quoi ça ?

Le visage de Dilan s'empourpra et il se hissa contre le corps de Braig avec sensualité, ses cheveux caressant le visage de Braig tentant de lui faire comprendre. Leurs visages étaient proches, leurs nez se touchaient et leurs souffles se mêlaient.

- je...si je dois vivre quelque chose d'étrange, et te dire adieu...je voudrai que tu me possèdes...

Il venait de chuchoter cette phrase dans le creux de l'oreille de son frère, ses joues rouges et embarassé. Il avait peur de la réaction de son frère.

- tu veux...faire des choses interdites frangin ? C'est ça ? Demanda doucement Braig

Dilan hocha la tête dans le cou de Braig.

- je suis un peu stressé mais...je peux rien te refuser.

Braig lui dit cela en souriant à son frère.

- c'est ma dernière volonté Braig, je...sois doux ok ?

- Oui ... attend...tu n'as jamais...

- Non...désolé Braig

- Pas grave, j'irai doucement. J'arrive pas à croire ce que je fais...

Braig laissait ses mains vagabonder contre la peau de son frère, caressant son dos et ses hanches. Il inversa alors les postures et se mis au dessus de Dilan. Il retira la chemise de son petit frère et caressa son torse. Dilan attrapa Braig par les cheveux et retira l'élastique qui fit glisser les cheveux doux et fins de Braig. Dilan jouait avec se disant que son frère était vraiment beau ainsi. Il retira le cache oeil et commença à le déshabiller en douceur. Quand Braig glissa sa main sur le bord du pantalon de Dilan, il approcha son visage et posa ses lèvres doucement sur celles de son frère. Leur baiser fût long et plein de passion. Dilan glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son frère et pendant leur baiser, une larme coula sur sa joue. Braig glissa sa main avec douceur dans les sous vêtements de Dilan entre plusieurs baisers. Jamais depuis qu'il avait eu ses premières aventures, Braig n'avait pris autant de temps et autant de douceur qu'avec son frère. Alors, avec une douceur infinie, Braig toucha le bout du sexe de son frère du bout des doigts caressant cette partie avec douceur. Il coupa le baiser et regarda son petit frère dans les yeux.

- haaa...Br...Braig...

- je suis pas trop brusque ? Demanda Braig

- Non..juste parfait...ta main est...si douce...haann

Dilan avait rejeter sa tête en arrière sur l'accoudoir du sofa ; Braig venait de prendre son sexe entièrement dans sa main. Il commença ses caresses avec douceur en premier. Puis, il accelera sa cadence. Dilan toucha la bosse du pantalon de Braig et, constata qu'il était dur. Il retira son pantalon et ses sous vêtements et commença à caresser doucement son frère. Il y alla le plus gentiement possible. Braig se pencha sur l'accoudoir et embrassa son frère avec douceur, leurs têtes dans le vide. Braig lacha le sexe de Dilan et saisit les deux virilités chaudes et dure de sa main repoussant doucement la main douce de Dilan. Il commença à faire de lent va et viens avec les deux sexes dans sa main. Le contact de la peau de son frère sur la sienne arracha des frissons à Dilan.

- Braig...ah...c'est bon...

- je l'espère bien...je fais pas ça pour rien moi ! Tu as interêt de prendre ton pied sinon je te puni

- c'est quoi la punition ?

- Je pars sans te dire au revoir...marmona malicieusement Braig à l'oreille de son frère

- han c'est vilain ça...ahhh ...Braig...

- plus vite ?

- Ou...ouai ! Encore...

Braig accelera sa cadence et lécha l'oreille de Dilan. Il sentit son frère se deverser dans sa main. Et il l'observa.

- Dilan ?

- Oui ?

- Je ...tu veux que je vienne en toi ?

- Oui ...mais doucement , commence avec tes doigts ça ira mieux chuchota Dilan

Braig sourit et glissa sa main un peu plus à l'arrière de son frère. Puis il écarquilla les yeux. Il enleva sa main et les glissa dans sa bouche.

- Braig ?

- Je vais pas te mettre ça sans précaution nan ? Ria Braig

- oui tu as raison...

Braig remis sa main ou elle était et commença à pousser l'entrée de Dilan en caressant les bords et en embrassant Dilan doucement. Puis petit à petit, il rentra un peu ses doigts. Une fois le premier doigt entré, il glissa l'autre doucement.

- Haaan B..Braig ! Ahh ça fait...ça fait mal...

- Pardon ! Je les bouges plus, décontracte toi, j'attendrai. Murmura Braig

- Ahh Ahh...d'accord...humm...vas y

- Ok...c'est mieux là ?

- Oui ! Plus profond ! Encore..gémit Dilan

- Ahh je touche un truc qui va te plaire ptit frère...ronronna Braig

- Ahhh...c'est quoi ? Haaan

- ta prostate...je vais titiller ici tu verra tu te sentira bien. Ria doucement Braig

- haan .. Braig...aaahhhh...hummmm ouii !

Braig caressait cet endroit avec hardeur regardant Dilan gémir doucement ( ou pas). Puis, Dilan ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il aggripa Braig par les cheveux et le tira à lui l'embrassant avec force.

- Di...Dilan ! doucement ria Braig

- Pardon...Braig ?

- Oui ?

- ...prend moi maintenant...

- gloups...tu es sûr ?

- Oui...plus que sûr...au diable la douleur, prend moi, serre moi fort et ... soit violent..

- hein mais...

- je t'en prie, tu va mourir..je te reverrai plus...je veux que tu me prenne avec hardeur...je veux te sentir, je veux jamais oublier. Jamais...même si je souffre, même si je saigne...demain tu sera mort, ma douleur sera insupportable. Je veux que tu m'inflige une douleur que je n'oublierai pas. Pleura Dilan

- D'accord...mais je te préviens, une pénétration à sec, ça fait hyper mal.

- Je m'en doute, mais je m'en fiche. Fait-le ! Vite !

Braig hocha la tête et se plaça face à l'orifice de Dilan. Il pris une inspiration, puis poussa avec force et avec élan serrant Dilan contre lui.

- AAAAAAAHH ! tsh...aaahh...

- là je t'ai fait mal tu vois...tu saignes...

- pas grave continu...t'arrête pas...sois rude...marmonna sensuellement Dilan

Braig fit les yeux rond surpris du timbre de sa voix et se laissa emporter. Il attrapa Dilan par les hanche le leva et l'assis sur lui, l'empalant violemment sur son sexe tendu. Braig était assis serrant Dilan fort contre lui après lui avoir fait pousser un autre hurlement. Il commença à entamer des coups de reins secs et energiques envoyant la tête de son frère secouerde gauche à droite. Dilan se pencha serrant la tête de Braig contre son coeur. Braig donnait des coups toujours aussi secs et n'en pouvant plus, il se leva emportant Dilan dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le salon. Il allongea Dilan sur la grande table en verre et attrapa ses hanches. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Dilan et envoya des coups de bassin avec force. Dilan transpirait, s'accrochait à la table et hurlait de plaisir. Ses yeux était lègerement plus clair. Braig se noyait dedans. Au moment de se liberer, Braig grimpa sur le table à son tour puis serra son frère dans ses bras avant de jouir en lui. Il s'étala sur le corps de son frère et ria doucement.

- wow, j'ai jamais été aussi violent ...

- Braig...j'aimerai te dire un truc...

- oui ?

Braig se hissa au dessus de lui, posant une main de chaque côté de son visage. Il scrutait les orbes mauves de son frère.

- je...tu ai...non c'est ridicule...ria Dilan

- dis moi ! Je me moquerai pas promis. Assura Braig

- Tu es mon premier amour...je suis désolé, on viens de faire une chose totalement interdite...

- Dilan...tu l'ai aussi tu sais...quant je suis partit à l'armée, je ne pensais qu'a revenir en vie pour toi. Mais je suis revenu avec une nouvelle abominable, j'ai honte de moi...

- Non tu dois pas...je prefère ça que de ne jamais te revoir...jamais te dire à quel point je t'aime...

- hey...sois pas triste Dilan. Je veillerai sur toi là haut. Et on se retrouver dans une autre vie hein ? Ria Braig

- tu parles...tu veux...dormir avec moi ?

- Oui ! Demain je part à l'aube. Au moins, je ne mourais pas malheureux.

- Je penserai fort à toi Braig.

- Ok

Les deux frères se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent. Le matin à l'aube, Braig était habillé et il laissa une enveloppe sur la table. Il embrassa les douces lèvres de Dilan et partit.

Le reveil de Dilan sonna à huit heures et demi. Il se leva en sursaut et ne vis pas Braig. Il compris alors. Une petite enveloppe blanche trônait sur la table. Dilan déglutit et l'ouvrit.

_Dilan, _

_je sais, je suis partit comme un voleur ce matin. Mais je devais y arriver à l'heure. Ce matin sera funeste, mais je n'oublierai jamais notre nuit. Je veillerai sur toi et je ferai en sorte que tu sois heureux. J'ai peur, mais je dois le faire. _

_"N'oublie pas, quant tu aimes ne traîne pas. Dit à cet homme que tu l'aime avant qu'il ne sois trop tard..._

_adieu mon Dilan sois heureux et ne pleure pas. _

_avec Amour ,Ton frère Braig_

_ps : tu es vraiment exitant quand tu dors, j'ai faillis te sauter dessus en me levant..."_

Il souleva l'enveloppe et en trouvit une plus grande dessous. En l'ouvrant il découvrit une grande mèche de cheveux brune et un mot.

_"Comme ça, tu pourra me caresser indirectement :D"_

Il sourit à la dernière phrase. Il sentit une larme arriver mais il l'a retint. Il sourit et s'habilla afin d'aller en cours.

À neuf heure et demi il était devant l'université et attendait ses amis. Even arriva en premier un regard triste sur le visage.

- Even ? Tu as l'air triste...

- ouai ... j'ai vu les infos ce matin...ton frère...était au front avec une personne que j'aimais beaucoup...ils ont ...fait exploser la base ennemie...aucun survivant des deux côtés...j'ai recuperer une mèche de ses cheveux de la police de frontière...

Even sortit une mèche de cheveux brunie de sa poche.

- ses cheveux étaient roses...héhé...je...

- Even...

Dilan s'approcha du blond qui serra sa mèche de cheveux, les larmes tombant doucement sur ses joues. Il le serra contre lui. Ludor arriva à ce moment, Aeleus et Ienzo aggriper à son épaule.

- Even ? Qu'est-ce- qui ne vas pas ? demanda Ludor inquiet

- tu te souviens de Lumaria ?

- Oui, tu traînais souvent avec en ce moment...ria Ludor

- il est mort avec le frère de Dilan lâcha le blond tristement.

Un silence survint soudainement. Ienzo se détacha de Aeleus et alla serrer Even. Comme il pû étant trop petit, sa tête était sur le ventre du blond. Celui ci lui caressa les cheveux affectueusement. Ludor regarda Dilan qui restait stoïque...

- Dilan...Tu vas bien ? Demanda Ludor

- heu... je...

Dilan fondit en larme. Il n'avait pas reussit à resister. Ludor le serra dans ses bras embrassant sa tempe.

- Ludor...mon frère m'a dit...de ne plus cacher mes sentiments...

- oui et ?

- Je ... je t'aime murmura Dilan

- moi aussi tu sais...mais avant de sortir ensemble, j'aimerai attendre que tu te remette de la mort de Braig.

- Ça prendra du temps...

- j'attendrai..je t'aiderai et te soutiendrai.

- Merci Ludor...

...

Un mois passa, Even, Dilan, Ienzo, Aeleus et Ludor étaient au cimetière devant les onzes tombes. Devant eux celle de Braig et de Lumaria. Even et Ienzo y déposèrent une rose blanche et revint face à celle de Braig. Dilan pleura en silence. L'officier présent avait expliquer qu'il leurs avait fallut deux semaines pour reunir les onzes corps et les remettre morceaux par morceaux. Dilan blanchit sur le coup imaginant le corps de Braig en morceau. Puis il salua la tombe de son frère et tourna les talons, Ludor dans ses bras...

...

prochaine scène :mon beau père...

**voila...un os assez...triste je dirais...j'espère que vous aurez aimer ^^ bisouuus**


End file.
